bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marble Mayhem
Plot When Molly loses her marbles in the mud.She and Deema go to the Land of Mud to find the missing marbles. Trivia Deema and Molly are the only two girls who appear Transcript (Molly is busying making something.Her friend Deema came over.) Deema: "Hey Molly." Molly: "Hi Deema." Deema: "What are you doing." Molly: "I'm making a cake." Deema: "How can you make a cake." Molly: "I made the cake out of mud." Deema: "Can I help please." Molly: "Alright but you gotta be quiet.It's the surprise for Bubble Puppy." Deema: "Okay.Bubble Puppy is really really really gonna love this cake." Molly: "Hmm.It's missing something.That's it I know what it's missing." (Molly gets out her bag of marbles.) Deema: "Marbles.What a great idea Molly.They'll look so so so pretty." Molly: "I know." (Suddenly the marbles sunk into the cake.) Molly: (Gasps)"Did you see that.The marbles sank into the cake.I wonder where they could be." Deema: "Feel anything?They can't be far." Molly: "Whoa.Here I go." (Molly got sucked in the cake.) Deema: "Hey Molly.Wait for me." (The duets landed in the mud.) Deema: "Now that's what I call the biggest muddiest splash ever." Molly: "I'll say." Deema: "Molly.Ya know where we are." Molly: "Yeah.We must be in." Both: "The Land of Mud." Deema: "One problem.How are we gonna find your marbles in all of this mud." Molly: "I don't know." Deema: "Any ideas." (Molly slips and falls.) Molly: "Whoa." Deema: "Great idea Molly.Let's squish our way through the mud." (The two girls squish their way through the mud.) Deema: "I don't see any marbles." Molly: "Whoa.But I do see two slides.Here I go." Deema: "Wait for me." (The two girls slide down the two slides.) Molly: "Awesome." Deema: "Yeah." Molly: "Hang on." Deema: "Whoo." (They landed in the mud.) Molly: "Yeah." Deema: "I don't see any marbles either." Molly: "Guess what you can do with all this mud.Just get some mud and squeeze it like this.Ta-da.A beautiful muddy hat for me and here's one for you too Deema." Deema: "Suddenly I feel funny." Molly: "Let's go find those marbles." (They swam off looking for the marbles.) Deema: "Once we find the marbles.Bubble Puppy's Cake will be so so so beautiful.Nope no marbles here either.Find any Molly.Uh Molly.Molly.Where are you." (Molly came out of a muddy bush.) Deema: "Whoa.Hey.There you are.You silly friend of mine." Molly: "This way." Deema: "Wait Molly.Where are you going.Wait for me." Molly: "So here we are.Having fun in the mud." Deema: "That looks like such fun.Let me try.I'm gooey.I'm squishy.I'm." Molly: "Deema look." Deema: "What is it Molly." Molly: "It's a muddy hill." Deema: "And look there's your marbles on the top." Molly: "C'mon let's go get them and make Bubble Puppy's cake." (They suddenly see a Royal Mud Princess.) Molly: "Whoa." Deema: (Gasps). (They slid to the ground again.) Molly: "It's a Royal Mud Princess." Deema: "Isn't her crown look pretty with the marbles on it." Molly: "She's so pretty with her crown on." Deema: "Can we take the marbles away from her.Can we.Huh.Huh.Huh." Molly: "No that's an impolite thing to do." Deema: "Maybe we should ask her a favour." Molly: "Good idea.Oh your royal muddy highness.May we ask you a favour." (The girls whisper to the Royal Mud Princess about something.) Deema: "Great." Molly: "Let's go back home." (Back home.) Deema: "Doesn't our mud cake look beautiful." Molly: "C'mon Bubble Puppy let's go outside." Deema: "Here they come get ready." Both: "Surprise." Deema: "Now that's what I call a great cake." Molly: "I'll say." Category:Episodes